


Addicted to You

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Based on NympheSama's We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off.Night 1 is full of challenges for the two lovers.





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> Additionally inspired by Addicted to You by Avicii.

Jake was just about ready to strangle Taylor. And everyone else around them, just that they were alone. 

They lay in bed, hyperaware of each other's breathing, the soft rise and fall of each other's chest. They weren't sleeping close to each other for fear of ending up doing what they'd—Taylor—had been trying to avoid. Wait, Taylor wasn't sleeping close to Jake. Jake was trying to get closer. 

"C'mon, Boy Scout…" he pleaded, trying to catch Taylor's eye. Taylor knew that the moment he made eye contact he was done for. He steadfastly looked in the other direction.

"Stop it, Top Gun."

"Please? For me?" Hearing the words, Taylor couldn't help but chuckle. 

"That only works when I do it, no offence," he informed the other gleefully, drawing back as Jake's hand reached out to grasp his own. 

"Was worth a try," Jake said. He sounded crestfallen, and Taylor felt a small twinge of guilt at the tone. 

"Sorry, Jake, but I want us to last a week, at least," he apologised. "Just this week, okay? Then you can have your way with me."

Jake grumbled, "Ya'd better mean it."

Taylor said, "I do. So just...go to sleep. Please? For me?"

Jake heaved a dramatic sigh. "Seriously, Taylor? You just had to say that."

Taylor laughed again. "It only works when I do it," he repeated. 

"Can I have a hug, then?" Jake asked. 

Taylor considered it. 

"Fine," he said. "Just one hug, okay? No more."

Jake rolled over and smothered him.

Taylor wheezed. "That's not a hug!"

"Mm, sure it is," Jake murmured into his shoulder. Taylor could feel his smile. 

"Alright, that's quite enough from you," Taylor told him, trying to push him off. Jake remained stubbornly clinging to him. "Jake! Get off! We need to sleep."

Jake sighed again and rolled back to his side. "Fine. But at the end of the week…"

"Yeah, yeah, you get your way with me. Seriously, Top Gun, this is as difficult for me as it is for you."

Jake snorted as if he didn't believe it. 

"I'm addicted to you, Taylor. Have been and always will be." He closed his eyes. Taylor closed his as well. The moonlight lit the balcony. 

"I know. Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Taylor."


End file.
